The method of processing wood to obtain attractive products used in decoration and utility has a long history. Thousand years ago, Chinese shaved wood and glued it together for use. Later on English and French are reported to have worked on the principles of plywood. The processed wood comprises of a range of derivative wood products that are manufactured by binding or fixing the strands, particles, veneers, fibers or boards of wood along with adhesives such as liquid animal glue, resin from tree sap, bee wax etc., to form composite materials. There are various methods used to process the wood and utilize raw wood to create various ornaments. Many process use chemicals and other adhesives that help to prepare the raw wood as processed wood. Some examples of processed wood are wood pulping, manufacturing of timber, manufacturing of compreg wood, wood chipping, and pre-fabricated wood etc. having variety of applications such as in home construction, furniture, jewelry making, household goods, weapons, sporting goods, furniture, decorative items etc. There are existing prior arts that discuss about the manufacturing of wooden ornaments and their process.
Patent application CN 104742212 discloses a method of jewelry processing technology, and more particularly to a method for producing Populuseuphratica. In said prior patent application ebony wood is processed into jewelry with wood beads. The method uses the steps of selection of wood, preparing embryo, rough grinding followed by fine grinding and punching.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,040 discusses about the method of impregnation of wood. In the prior art process, chemicals are impregnated into the wood by pressure and if required they are subjected to vacuum.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 8,372,520 B2 discusses about a composite wood product where wood used for manufacturing composite wood product is selected from pine, fir, hemlock, cedar and spruce and wood veneers are selected from poplar, gum, birch, alder and aspen. Cited method includes the process of veneer making followed by manufacturing composite wood product.
Another Patent application US20050145324 A1 discusses about the bendable thin wood process. The main steps involved in this prior art are impregnation of wood under high pressure and vacuum conditions, covering the wood by colored paper. The final product is fire withstanding, water proof, and chemical resistant, scratch proof, color fast and paint free.
Generally the prior arts disclosed above discuss about the process involved in the manufacturing of ornamental wooden product including basic steps: selection of wood, measuring of article size, designing and shaping of article, finishing of end product and drilling in product. The present invention provides a process of manufacturing compreg laminated wood by using specially designed vessels for manufacturing wooden products which are durable, cost effective and attractive in designs which can be further used for making attractive ornamental and utility products.